That's a Perfect Proposal
by LukeandLorelaiR4ever1492
Summary: JJ Lorelai and Luke get engaged! Another story of mine inspired by a great song.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – I don't know what it is with me lately but I keep getting inspirations to write from songs that I'm listening to. So here is another oneshot where Lorelai and Luke are together.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

"Good morning crazy-lady."

"Good morning burger boy."

"I really wish you would forget that nickname." He smiles nonetheless.

"I won't ever forget it." Luke leans over and kisses her sweetly.

"Would you like to go out tonight? I've got something special planned." He asks her.

"Sure why not."

"At seven?"

"That's perfect. Now get up so we can go take a shower."

"We?"

"Yea you got a problem with that burger boy?"

"No, no problem."

---------------------------------------

At six o'clock that night Lorelai came home from the inn and began to get ready for her date with Luke.

'I wonder what Luke meant when he said he had something special planned. Oh well. Now, what the hell am I going to wear?' She then proceeded to pull everything that she could wear to a formal restaurant out of her closet. After ten minutes she had narrowed it down to three different dresses. Her little black dress, a blue one that brings out her eyes and a red one with a low cut front.

She remembered Luke saying something about her being able to persuade him to do anything if she wore that little black dress so she decided on that one. Before she put the dress on she took her black lace bra and panty set out of her drawer and put it on. After she pulled the dress on she took her black pumps out of her closet and put them on. She then proceeded to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She left her hair curly because she knows Luke preferred it loose and natural.

She looked at the clock and was actually done five minutes early so she sat down on the couch in the living room waiting for Luke to come. At 7:02 the doorbell rang and she rushed to the door.

When she opened it she saw Luke, looking very GQ. He actually had a suit on.

"Hey sexy!" Lorelai greeted.

"Hi, you look beautiful." What he said couldn't be more true. Her black dress had thin spaghetti straps and it cut down a little low in the front. The hem of the dress hit just below the knee and some parts of the dress were lace covered. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips which she deepened slightly before he pulled away. "We can't start anything now. The limo is waiting."

"The… limo?" She stepped out onto the porch and sure enough out in her driveway was a small stretch limo. "Luke you didn't have to do this."

"But I wanted to, so just enjoy it okay. There is champagne inside the limo."

"Ohhhh champagne! You hate champagne."

"But you don't. This evening is about us and there is also beer in there."

"That's more like it." She kissed him lightly and squealed before heading out to the limo.

------------------------------------------------

When they got to the restaurant Luke helped Lorelai out of the limo and they walked inside.

"Hi, table for two under Danes."

"Of course Mr. Danes, right this way." They were lead to their table by the host and sat down at a small table off in the corner.

"Luke, this is so romantic! I love it."

"I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a quick kiss and then both looked at the menu's that were in front of them. They ordered and then chatted about the inn, the diner and Rory while they were waiting. The food came about ten minutes later. They both thoroughly enjoyed their meals.

"Oh my god that was amazing." Lorelai had had linguini with scampi sauce. **(A/N – Scampi sauce is garlic, lemon and butter. It is to die for.)** While Luke had had a strip steak cooked to perfection. Lorelai had bugged him for awhile about ordering red meat but he assured her that once in a while he enjoys a good steak.

After they ordered their dessert the band began to play one of Lorelai's favorite songs.

"Lorelai, do you want to dance?"

"Really?"

"Yea really. I like to dance with you."

"Ok, let's go." Luke and Lorelai headed out to the dance floor where there were already a few couples dancing. They were by far the cutest couple according to Lorelai. Both of them listened to the lyrics as they danced.

_In the circles I've been running,_

_I've covered many miles._

_And I could search forever,_

_For what's right before my eyes_

_Just when I thought I'd found it,_

_It was nothing like I planned._

_And when I got my heart around it,_

_It slipped right through my hands._

_Here with you, I feel it._

_I close my eyes and see it._

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms,_

_That's where it is._

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

_That's where it is._

_When I'm crashing through the madness,_

_Not sure who I'm supposed to be._

_When I'm caught up in the darkness,_

_But your hand that's leading me._

_You bring me back to solid ground._

_You lift me up right here, right now_

_In a midnight talk,_

_In a morning kiss,_

_When I'm in your arms,_

_That's where it is._

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

_In the sweetest smile,_

_On a night like this_

_On a tender touch,_

_That's where it is_

_When we're tangled up,_

_And can't resist._

_When we feel that rush,_

_That's where it is._

_That's where it is._

Lorelai and Luke both thought that this song was one of the few that described their relationship almost perfectly and realized the meaning behind the words. When the song was over they went back to their table and saw their desserts waiting for them. They continued to talk through dessert about small things going on in their lives. When Lorelai finished her tiramisu, Luke cleared his throat.

"Lorelai, we have known each other for many years. We were friends for eight before we started this relationship and I just wanted you to know that this last year and a half have been the happiest years of my life. Rory is like a daughter to me. I love her and I love you. For years I had watched from a distance while you went through your relationships while I busied myself with the diner and women who did not mean half as much to me as you did and do. Finally I worked up the courage to ask you out and you did not decline. Thus began our wonderful romance. You are my best friend, my girlfriend and my lover. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Luke got down on one knee "Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai had tears streaming down her eyes as she nodded and smiled. "Yes Luke, I will marry you. I love you too." Luke placed the ring on her finger and stood up talking her with him. They met in a kiss so passionate and sweet. When they finally pulled apart they noticed that the entire restaurant was clapping. They smiled and thanked them before paying the bill and going back to the limo.

When they got back in the limo they again began to kiss. They continued for about five minutes before Lorelai pulled back.

"I thought that you were up to something when you asked me out because you had something special planned. I have to tell you that you proposing was one of my possible reasons but you went above and beyond what I expected."

"So it was good?"

"It was perfect Luke." The again kissed. "You are going to get so lucky tonight."

"Oh yea?"

"Yea."

"Well we're home so let's go inside so that luck can begin."

"Ok, but first I have to call Rory and tell her the wonderful news!!!"

"Ok, go ahead. I'll go upstairs and wait."

"Ok hun." She pecked him on the lips and then grabbed the phone. She dialed speedial one and waited for her daughter to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe!."

"Hey mom, why do you sound so happy? Did you do something slutty?"

"Happier than that babe."

"Oh what is it?!"

"Well Luke took me on such a romantic date tonight. He even got a limo and he danced with me at a restaurant."

"To what song?"

"That's where it is by Carrie Underwood. But that's not the best part."

"Well what is the best part?"

"HE PROPOSED!!!"

"Oh my god. He proposed!! That's so exciting. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks babe. But I got to go. Luke's waiting for me upstairs. I told him that after I called you I would go do inappropriate things to him."

"Ew mom, too much information! But congratulations. Love you!."

"Love you too." Then they both hung up. Lorelai began her ascent up the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N – I will update soon. I hope. I also hope you enjoyed this. I am exhausted. I am in Virginia and I live in Connecticut. Eight freaking hours in the car with my family. It's a miracle I'm still alive.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	2. AN End

A/N: Ok so I changed my mind

**A/N: Ok so I changed my mind. Haha. I'm not going to continue this story. Don't shoot me. I just don't have time to add another chapter and I like it how it is. So I hope you enjoyed the first and only chapter.**


End file.
